


Back Again

by deansmypizzaman



Series: Priestiel Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel!Castiel, Crack Pairings, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnated!Dean, Reincarnation, Schmoop, Smut, Ten Inch Hero!Priestly, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmypizzaman/pseuds/deansmypizzaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't fall, and he outlives Dean and all his friends. He's so lonely until he finds an almost familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Again

Priestly hadn’t thought anything of it at first. The angel, well he thought he was just a man at the time, had been coming in to Beach City Grill everyday for the last three weeks. And where they get a lot of strange people in the shop because, hello, they’re in California, none of them have taken as keen an interest in him as Castiel had.

The guys appearance wasn’t that outstanding? But he had a bad habit of staring and leaning too far over the counter where he ordered, he never stayed to eat though even though sometimes he would stay for hours to talk if it was a slow day. Priestly just assumed he was lonely, there was never anyone one with him. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy Castiel’s visits. He knew he was in the store before even seeing the floppy tan trench coat or the shock of messy dark brown hair. There was an electricity that drew his attentions towards Castiel. And soon the blue-eyed ‘man’ had found his way into Priestly’s dreams. Tish and Piper and Jen all made fun of his ‘geeky tax-accountant’ crush but Castiel was always so nice and respectful that they began to enjoy his visits as well.

They were at he point now where Priestly had gotten up the courage to give the guy his number. Castiel had replied that he had a cell phone but it no longer worked.

“Oh, well, are you free tonight? We could hang out at my place? Why don’t I just give you the address?” He had cringed at the blatant hopefulness in his voice. But he had been relived to see Castiel just nod at him, a small smile tugging at his lips.

That was a few hours ago and now they were on his couch, Castiel had said he wasn’t hungry so they just watched tv instead. Priestly tried desperately to concentrate on what they were watching and on their conversation but he just couldn’t. The warm tingling sensation he always felt near Castiel was magnified greatly. Castiel had shed his trench coat and suit jacket, a rare sight and Priestly felt like he was practically naked next to him. Their sides touched at their thighs and occasionally their arms brushed together…

“Cas.” Preistly didn’t know why he had said it, but it felt right.

And it had a visible effect on Castiel, who was now laser focused on Priestly. Head tilted slightly to one side. And god Priestly just wanted to kiss him, so he did. And that felt right too. Castiel melted against him, scooting closer so that almost every part of them touched. He could feel Castiel start a little at the touch of his lip ring to Castiel’s lips and he pulled away a little. But he wasn’t expecting at all what Cas was about to tell him.

“I’m an angel Priestly.”

“What?!?” His dick was saying yes but his upstairs brain said to calm the fort, “say that again.”

“I’m an angel of the lord. There is so much more I could explain to you right now but it would take too much time and I haven’t… I haven’t had…”

“What Cas? What is it?” He was suddenly worried, Cas looked distraught for someone who didn’t show a whole lot of emotion.

“I haven’t had anyone touch my wings in so long. I need you Priestly.” And the poor guy, angel?, was shaking a little and Priestly didn’t know if he believed any word Castiel was saying but he figured the guy would have a way now to prove it.

“Okay, Cas, it’s okay. Can I see them? Your wings?” He was playing with the stud in his lip then, teasing it with his teeth, waiting for Cas to turn into Crazy Cas but instead Cas seemed to relax completely. Sighing deeply before shedding his over-sized white button down. And Priestly was definitely enjoying the sight too much. Fingers reaching out to touch the skin now exposed to him, he almost forgot to look up.

He was dumb founded, the dude hadn’t been lying after all. Behind Cas, with his steady gaze on Priestly’s face, searching, were two monstrous wings, pitch as night but shimmering dark blue like the feathers of a grackle. And he knew this moment was important, that neither him or Castiel were breathing, but maybe Castiel didn’t need to breathe? And his head really hurt because of how right Cas still screamed in his mind.

“An angel?”

“Yes Priestly.”

“And I’m allowed to touch them?”

“Please.” And Cas was smiling at him, no longer shy. He was beautiful and the wings were beautiful too and he really wanted to touch them even if this was 9 kinds of crazy. So he pushed back the thoughts of angels! and God and the impossible and pulled Cas back towards him and Cas just sighed into his neck, wrapping his arms around Priestly’s back. This gave Priestly the perfect view of the two large wings sprouting from Cas’ own back. The feathers growing from clearly strong non-human bones and he hadn’t even realized he was rubbing the narrow space between where the wings almost met. But he was brought back to reality with Cas practically purring against him.

“Does that feel good?” He was honestly curious.

“Yes, ver… very.” Cas took a small moment to stifle a quiet moan into the crook of Priestly’s neck. “You’re touching the most sensitive spot, ah, near my oil glads, at the base of my wings covered in the smallest feathers.” Priestly didn’t know what those were for but he continued to rub at Castiel’s wings, hands drifting off to grab fistfuls of feathers gently. They were silky smooth and Priestly suddenly wanted to feel them all over his skin. He’d settle for just his shirt though at the moment, he tried to pull his arms away to tug off his shirt but Cas just gripped him tighter.

“It’s okay man, I’m just trying to get out of my shirt.” He kissed Cas’ bare shoulder to relax the angel in his arms.

“Let me take care of it.” And Priestly didn’t have time to ask what he meant before his shirt was just… gone. And there were the two silky soft wings wrapping around him sending more sparks through his body, he was no longer just tingling. Touching Cas’ wings was like sticking a fork in a electric socket except without the pain.

“Cas.” Cas was looking at him with such love, love that he didn’t earn yet but he had a feeling his eyes showed the same thing. Cas’ hands were fire against his skin, long fingers tracing along his tattoos until he couldn’t take it anymore and he kissed the angel again, his angel. Sucking on Cas’ lips and his tongue all the while sweeping his arms through the undersides of masses of dark feathers. And he was going to come in his pants like a teenager but felt so amazingly good to be chest to chest with Cas, blissful skin on skin and feathers brushing constantly over his back.

Cas was right there on the edge with him, keening into his open mouth and clawing along Priestly’s back and Preistly tangled his hands in more lush feathers. And he would be more embarrassed about rutting up against an angel if that angel wasn’t pushing back against him just as hard, in more ways than one. And it was taking to much concentration clearly to kiss, they were just breathing into each others mouths. Cas was a writhing mess, head dipping down to bite hard into where Priestly’s shoulder meet his neck and it was enough to drive him over that edge, coming, rubbing harder against Cas. Arms stilling in his wings, hands grabbing feathers almost too tight and Cas almost blacked out from the pleasure he hadn’t felt in so long, coming along with Priestly, going limp in his arms.

Priestly fell down, back lying on his couch dragging his angel with him, mindful of Cas’ wings. Both of them breathing heavy. And Priestly wanted to shut his eyes and drift off to sleep with the nice warm weight of Castiel against him but his eyes wouldn’t leave the wings now that were strewn across his living room. One of the reached the few feet to the tv and was curved where is brushed the wall and the other lie over the top of the couch and stretched straight out into the kitchen. He looked back finally to see Cas’ eyes following him.

“I finally found you.” And Cas looked so open, nothing like the man he first meet in sandwich shop, but more importantly he looked like exactly what Priestly needed.

“I’m glad you did.” And in a little while after their hearts stopped racing Priestly learned that Castiel could magically whisk away not just annoying clothes but the cool, stickiness in them.

They eventually got up off the couch, Priestly watched Castiel arch his back sinuously like a cat, stretching out his wings as well. Priestly dragged Cas to his bedroom he was dead tired but not done with Cas yet, if he ever could be.

“Come on angel-boy, you’re staying the night, and you can keep out the wings.” He smirked playfully, definitely not complaining when he was wrestled into bed with a lap full of angel nipping at his neck.


End file.
